


Promise

by Rach4040



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: (tho for platonic ull have to ignore the very last sentence but thats easily done innit), M/M, but u can read it as romantic or platonic both wrks, just socky written late at night, this is a mess, warning: brief mention of underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: this is an unedited mess but thank u for reading good night byecome say hi ontumblr!edited: 16.5.18





	Promise

“Will we still be like this when we’re old?” a small voice asked into the silence, into the darkness of the night at the late hour of eleven pm.

“Hm?” another replied, sleepy, but willing to listen and respond.

“You know, like this… Side by side, together.” the first voice said, now even more quiet, a little unsure but hopeful.

“Always, Sanha. At least until, like… I don’t know, College or something. And that’s so far away, we’ll be ancient then!”

“Okay… Thank you, Minhyuk.”

Smiles have found their ways on both their faces now, Sanha’s wide and happy and excited. Until _College_! That was ages away! And by the time they went to college he would have made sure to renew this promise, he swore to himself. Minhyuk’s smile was sleepy, but fond and endeared at the same time.

Eventually, dreams carried both boys away, miles upon miles away to places and times far from each other. Their fingers stayed intertwined the whole night, though, tightly gripping at each other.

 

\--

 

Again, the words were muttered into the silent of the night, way later this time, though. Eleven pm was now more of a bedtime suggestion, it had lost it’s reputation of ‘late’ years ago.

Eleven pm had indicated the end of the senior prom, though, and now Sanha and Minhyuk found themselves back in Minhyuk’s room, having watched a few movies after coming home from dancing and snacking and sipping on spiked punch they pretended didn’t burn on it’s way down their throats in the assembly hall at school.

The lights were out, they were snuggled together on Minhyuk’s bed like they had been many nights before ever since they were kids.

“We’ll be like this until we’re old, right?” Sanha whispered. Today had been Minhyuk’s senior prom. He was finished with high school now, moving on to college a year earlier than Sanha who would now have to bear the horrors of high school without his best friend. More importantly, Minhyuk was going to go to college. They had to renew their promise!

“Hm?” came the same reply he remembered getting that night when they were kids.

“I mean… Together. Side by side. We’ll be like this ‘til we’re old, right?” Sanha knew they were likely to stay together until they were old, way past college and jobs and hopefully retirement. Asking was more of a formality. At the same time, he knew college was going to be new and interesting for Minhyuk, new people and experiences waiting for him; Sanha had to make sure. Also, he was a sucker for traditions and felt like this could become one. Depending on Minhyuk’s answer.

“Of course. I couldn’t just leave you to your own devices, could I? That’d just be cruel,” Minhyuk replied in a heartbeat, chuckled softly at his own mean ( _mean!_ ) joke. Sanha pouted, even though Minhyuk couldn’t see it in the dark. They had known each other for a long time, though, so Minhyuk didn’t even need to check to know Sanha was pouting. He grinned, let out an ‘oof’ at the slap he received to his side.

“You’re an ass.”

“I’m kidding. Don’t worry,” Minhyuk grabbed Sanha’s hand that had just slapped him, holding it tightly in his own. “We’ll be together ‘til we’re old, old and grey and with brittle bones.” His voice wasn’t teasing or mocking or anything of the like.

Again, they drifted off to sleep, hands held together tightly and not letting go all throughout the night, as if to prepare for the lack of physical contact awaiting them in the next year.

 

\--

 

They broke the tradition Sanha had thought they could build. Way before they were old and grey and brittle-boned they promised to stay together for a long, long time, longer than both their lifetimes combined, longer than eternity. They reminded each other of their shared future often, not always in the darkness of night, sometimes during the day over coffee, on mornings after just waking up, eyes sleepy and minds muddled, on the day they exchanged vows and rings and more promises.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an unedited mess but thank u for reading good night bye
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> edited: 16.5.18


End file.
